deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Brute
The Necromorphs Isaac must fight are disturbing by themselves, but the Brute could be the strongest and most horrifying yet. A combination of multiple hosts fused together into one large being, it's impossible to tell exactly how many bodies have been reanimated to create this monster. They are large, hardy, and like all necromorphs, extremely violent. They have an armored bone exoskeleton on their anterior body for defense, however the posterior of the creature is relatively weak and devoid of defense. Brutes attack Isaac with a decimating punch, and a headbutt that can easily knock him off his feet. They are amazingly quick for their size, and you should have Stasis handy to slow them down or they can quickly run Isaac over like a freight train. When attacked in its weak spots the Brute has been observed to contract within its armored plates to protect itself. This can be used to Isaac's advantage for the back of the creature is still exposed. Brutes are incredibly strong, and can tear a human apart with ease. Be wary of their counterpart, the Super Brute, an entirely black version of the Brute that is far more resistant to damage. Fortunately, you only fight two of these in the game, one in chapter 9 and one in chapter 12. Only 5 brutes are fought throughout the entire game. Strategy Brutes are organic tanks and are classified as mini-bosses. Its safe to say that you will need quite a bit of ammo to take one down. *There are weak spots at its joints and on its backside. Using Stasis combined with the Line Gun can quickly chop up a Brute if done correctly. Once you run out of Stasis though you will have to try to put rounds into his legs or other exposed areas to get him to go into his shell. Once he does you will have a moment to get around to his back and start damaging him. *The recommended weapons for dealing with him are any of the heavy hitting weapons like the Line Gun or Contact Beam, or the Flamethrower which does massive damage to him even from the front. *Having a full Stasis gauge and/or a spare Stasis pod handy is highly advised when fighting one of these. With most weapons, it is recommended that you let the Brute chase you, so that you can get around it and shoot it in the back. It will start charging you from this point, making it's back much more vulnerable after an evade. *With the Plasma Cutter, one can simply shoot the Brute in its unarmored spot by its shoulder, until it seeks cover in its shell. *It is Important that you have Stasis when you confront a Brute. With the Brutes capability to charge and leap short distances, a knock down can take a huge chunk of health away from Isaac. *An un-upgraded Ripper can be effective against a Brute. Even though its range is short, a Brute's weak point under the shoulders can be easily ripped apart by the Ripper. This is also effective when the Brute goes into his shell, considering its legs are open to attack. *If the player takes out the Brute's back legs or one arm, the creature will crawl around on its remaining limbs, and a hole will open up in its chest, which will spit out an explosive organic bomb similar to the one used by the Leviathan boss. However, with Telekinesis you can grab these projectiles and toss them back at him to save ammo. When he's charging treat him like a bull and strafe away from him. Brutes also like to get up close and personal to try and punch you in the face, so keep at a distance. As long as you stay back and chip away at his weak points he should eventually go down. *The same strategy also follows for Super Brutes, an enhanced version of the brute that is entirely black and far more resistant to damage. Videos * Brute boss fight with finishing move: http://gamecinemahd.com/player~f=18601) Trivia * From an out of series perspective, the Brute resembles the Tyranid Carnifex biological tank from Warhammer 40,000. The resemblance is both physical and conceptual, as the brute is a hulking, armored organism designed as a shock trooper. Category:Necromorphs